


143 Days

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Animals, Books, Diary, During the Apocolypse, Earth, End of the World, Hate, Independent, Journal, Lone Survivor, No End, No Ending, No People, Parents, People, Random End, Rich Parents, Short Story, Transportation Theft, Vanished People, Vanishing, Writing, apocolypse, unsatisfying end, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Amelia Jones is a young girl around the age of 16. She was born into a very wealthy family, she does not know how to connect with humans well. What will she do when she can't find any?





	1. Preface

Amelia Jones walked down the silent halls of the large manor that served as her home. She made her way to a small, but, beautiful room that was painted a soft yellow with florescent pink flowers on the top of the wall.

As she entered the bedroom she pulled her light brown hair up into a tight pony tail as she sat down at the large writing desk that her parents had bought her when she was seven.

Amelia glanced at the stained glass window that let multi colored light poor into her tiny bedroom. She stopped suddenly and waited, listening, for something, anything, any sound at all. Hearing nothing yet again she made her way over to the poster board that she had messily pinned onto her unblemished wall. Her mother, had she been there to see it, would have had a fit.

She marked another tally alongside the others. 

143 days since everyone just disappeared. 


	2. Amelia's Journal

Day 1

I decided to keep this journal to tell any other survivors what I have been through. At 11:34 on the dot everyone (in my town at least) simply vanished. It was abrupt and unexpected. It seems that the world is sleeping. At moments I can hear it snoring. It's a gentle lull that I may have made up in my mind. I live in a rather big city that is usually buzzing with energy and now it is asleep. All the buses have been put into the parking lot along with all of the cars. The planes also have gone back to their respectable hangers. I am planning to investigate the city further tomorrow.

Day 2

Today I walked around what must have been half of the city. I found that the animals had not disappeared only the humans. I am planning to check the zoo tomorrow.

Day 3

The animals in the zoo have been starving. I let them go. I figured that since humanity has been abducted from their homes that I could release the nature back into the nature and let nature go back to being nature.

Day 4

I have found that food does not perish and that the waist that humans created has vanished along with it. I have also found that the food I eat and the things that I do, don't get reset. I have almost run out of food. Tomorrow I plan to go gather food.

Day 5

Today, while I was getting food from a nice house that lay on the hills, a small kitten came up to me and was begging for food. As I am too much of a softy I scooped her up into my arms and took her with me her name is Snowball. I hope that I can get the other animals to a safe place with enough food to survive.

Day 6

I have successfully searched the entire city and gathered up as many animals as I could. I have gotten as much dog food that I could as well as cat food.

Day 7

I have finally managed to teach myself how to cook without lighting my hair on fire. Mom, where ever you are at this moment, is your little awful mind proud of me yet?

Day 14

I will be entering this in weekly now because I'm taking a bus and all of my animals and searching the continent for others. I will be leaving tonight.

Day 21

I had a dream last night that my parents and my friends were all with me again when I woke up I was crying. I don't know why. I never really bonded with anyone other than my best friend Emily, and she moved away a while ago.

Day 28

I woke up with new animals and they are all house pets I also found out that animals can die. I lost three animals today.

Day 35

Happy Birthday to me.

Day 42

I have placed my writing pens in the grave of my newest dead animal and I will never see them again.

Day 143

I lost my journal in the tour bus that I 'borrowed' from my town. Though I have now managed to retrieve it. Today I met with a troop of survivors and they are form all over the planet they are all ages and ethnicities. Though I did not inquire to how they all came together, but, in the future, I will ask. They said that they will take me with them and that the bus would be a big help. This will be my last entry. Goodbye.

\--Amelia Jones

 


End file.
